Good Riddance
by HappyEmoPuppy9034
Summary: A little songfic that I wrote for a friend. Hope you likey! Its a little sad, but not like some of my other fictions.Happyemopuppiesrule


**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**

A young Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the road, when he heard a little girl crying. He went up to her and said "Why are you crying? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. What's wrong?" The girl only looked up and then backed into a tree. "Y-your just going to hurt me like everyone else, aren't you?" she muttered. "What?! Why would I hurt somebody I just met?" Naruto asked. She just looked at him and said "Everyone else does, but why don't you?"

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

A few years later, the girl and the boy met again, this time in the academy. Naruto recognized her and asked "Hay, do you remember me? Well, I remember you, but I never got your name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage!" She chuckled at the last part. "Well, I do recognize you. Did we meet before?" she asked, to get the reply "Yah, when we were little kids, you were crying near the park and I went up and asked you why." he said like it happened yesterday. "Really, You were that nice kid that promised not to hurt me? Well in that case I'm

Sakura Hanuro."

**  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**

"A pretty name for a pretty girl" Naruto said. Sakura blushed as they kept talking, but then Naruto asked something, "Why did everybody hurt you? I mean, you don't deserve to be treated like trash. Nobody does." Sakura went pale, then hesitantly answered his question. "Well, my mom and dad went their separate ways, so they blamed it on me, while everybody else made fun of my forehead and pink hair. They all hit me, but then you came along and helped me." Naruto was shocked to say the least. "Well, we better get to class before we get in trouble. See ya' later Naruto!" she called as she ran the halls.

**  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
**

A couple more years later, Naruto and Sakura were about to get their teams. Sakura forgot about Naruto and had here eyes on the school heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. "Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, team 7." Iruka called. Naruto was happy that Sakura was in his group, but not Sasuke. He was not very friendly with that guy.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

During training, Naruto saw Sakura from afar, he knew that he would get killed if he went up to her said 'Hay, your hot, lets go out.' Oh no, now that fragile little girl could throw a good punch or two. She only looked at Sasuke while she trained, he was such a distraction, that she was punished for it. So, she trained after everyone left. She worked until she was about to faint, but if she did, Naruto would take her to the hospital and be at her side when she woke up. She knew she was behind because of it, so she trained more on chakra control, and she was good at it.

**  
I hope you had the time of your life.**

But they always had fun while they were together.****

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind

Naruto remembered everything about her. The way her hair was cut, from protecting him in the chunin exams. The way she walked, hips swaying side to side. The way she talked, sweet but like she could take anything life threw at her. He loved every detail of her, even her hair. That sweet as cotton candy hair.

**  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**

She liked the fact he liked those little details about her. And she liked him back.

**  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**

But she still has scars from her childhood beatings. Not physical, but she remembers them very clearly. "Ugly!" "It's your entire fault" "You fat, stupid, girl. I can't stand to look at your face."

She was four. She didn't know why they were hitting her, but just took it as best as a four year old girl could.

**  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

After three years training with the sanin, they met up again. They both changed dramatically, Sakura was one of the best medical ninja in the fire country. Naruto was shocked when he saw how beautiful she became. Soon after that, they started dating.

**  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
**

One thing led to another, and Naruto proposed to Sakura while in Ichiraku. He knew that it wasn't the most romantic place, but he couldn't wait. Hesitantly, the said

"Yes"

**  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
**

It was the best day of their lives. The little boy, who comforted the girl, ended up marrying her. It wasn't a traditional wedding though. Sakura was getting married to the sixth Hokage. It was more like a pale yellow and pastel pink wedding more than anything.

**  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**

They lived happily, until one day, Sakura didn't come back from a mission. He knew that she wouldn't come back after the third day the party was late. He was sad until the day the Akatsuki attacked, and finally got the last jinjuriki. That was exactly one year after she died. The two great ninja had a monument entitled to them. It was a small statue that had them standing side by side saying

"Here lie the two most powerful ninja to ever to proudly carry the Konoha name.

Mrs. Sakura and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, may the gods above treat you well."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Don't own Naruto or Green day's 'Good Riddance'**

**It's a sad little fiction that I wrote for one of my buddies. Hope you like it! **


End file.
